


End of the Day

by MGirl112



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Based on a One Direction Song, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl112/pseuds/MGirl112
Summary: Louis just has the WORST luck when admitting his feelings to Harry...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tehe betcha can't guess what song this is based off of :)))

**_Louis' P.O.V._ **

It was only supposed to be a small get together. Just a couple of friends, that's all! But of course, somehow, through the power of the internet, the word had spread that the "Famous _Louis Tomlinson_ " was having a party and my "small get together" turned into a massive crowd of people I didn't even know.

Now everyone and their mothers were at my house. How did they even know where it was?

After about 2 hours of screaming, dancing, and drinking, I just couldn't take it anymore. I decided to retreat to the one place I could clear my head: the roof.

It was a windy day, the breeze dancing through my hair as I laid stretched out across the roof of my flat. The sun was starting to set, birds were chirping, it was so peaceful.

Until someone decided to join me.

My head snatched straight up as soon as I heard the sound someone's footsteps coming my way. A head of curly hair arose from the ladder. It was Harry.

"Hey, Lou," he waved. "Mind if I join you?"

I flash him a smile. "Not at all."

He settled down next to me, and my heartbeat immediately quickened.

He seemed to notice I was a bit nervous. "Are you okay? You look a bit flustered."

I tried to just wave it off. "No, no. I'm fine,"trying to change the subject, I asked, "So, what brings you here on this fine evening?"

"Well, with the party dying downstairs, I've got nothing left to do. Just thought I'd come up here to relax. Who would've known you'd be up here, too," he replied. "I guess great minds think alike."

He flashed me a cheeky smile. God, this boy was too much. "Yeah..." was all I could say.

We slipped into a comfortable silence, only being broken by the sound of people heading back to their homes. Once everyone left, it was just me, Harry, and the moon.

I looked over at Harry. The pale light reflected off of his skin, making his best features stand out. The wind tossed around his dark brown locks, making it dance in the breeze.

I don't know how I mustered up the courage, but soon enough, I spoke up before I could stop myself, "Harry?"

He looked at me, his green orbs shining in the moonlight. My God, he was beautiful. "Yeah?"

I bit my lip. After taking a deep, nervous breath, I finally said it. "I love you."

He just stared at me and didn't say a word. It was as if he hadn't heard what I said. His face was unreadable.

I don't know how it happened, but I felt myself slowly leaning in to him...or he was leaning in to me...bottom line, we very getting very close.

Soon enough, I couldn't take the silence anymore. I crashed my lips into his, and pulled him close.

Firecrackers erupted all throughout my body. An after a few agonizingly long seconds, he even started to kiss back! It was amazing! I just couldn't believe it! Harry fucking Styles was kissing me.

Our tongues interlocked and moans and sighs started to slip out. Turning our quiet kiss on the rooftop into a noisy make out session.

"You're on _fire_ , babe," I managed to get out between breaths. "God, I love you so much," he panted.

Then, we heard the booming sound of thunder. Just a single clap. Lighting struck in the distance. It was surprising, considering there were no clouds, and no sign of rain whatsoever. I ignored it, not knowing it was foreshadowing what was to come later that night.

We finally decided to pull back, giving each other time to breathe. The two of us lay on our backs, panting and reminiscing the events of the last 15 minutes.

"So..." I decided to break the silence. "What should we do now?"

"What _can_ we do?" Harry responded. "The night is practically over."

I frowned. "Don't say that, love," I crept my arm around his side and pulled him close. "It can be forever if you'd like," I stroked my thumb across his cheek.

He blushed. "I think I'd like that," Harry stated softly before pulling me in for another kiss.

It all seemed so perfect...

And then everything went to shit.

While we were making out, I slowly lost my balance. Soon enough, my foot slipped on a loose shingle. I let out a surprised yelp as I was pulled out of Harry's arms and pulled 15 feet down onto the ground. There was a loud crack. An excruciatingly sharp pain erupted throughout my whole body when I made contact with the ground. Then everything turned black as I lost consciousness.

********

_"Concussion...fractured leg...left wrist..."_

_"H...ow did it happen...?_

_"S...he waking up?"_

_"Louis?"_

********

There were voices around me, calling my name. My eyelids were very heavy, but I eventually managed to flutter them open, regretting it almost instantly.

It was way too bright for my liking, and 3 people were hovering over me, making me feel a bit claustrophobic. They all seemed concerned.

Then I finally realized where I was. The disgusting smell of cleaning fluid and medication, the bright, white walls and lights; I was in a hospital.

Ew. Whyyyy?

A pair of bright green eyes met mine. He looked concerned. Poor baby.

"What?" Harry questioned, looking a bit flustered.

My eyes widened. Did I seriously just say that out loud?

"I didn't say that out loud, did I?" I said, shakily. _Oh god, please, please, PLEASE tell me I didn't just call him that._

"Depends," Harry said. "Did you just call me baby?"

My eyes widened even more and I blushed a dark red. "I-I think so."

"Then yes," Harry smiled. "You _did_ just say that out loud."

My face burned up, and I held it in my hands. "Oh my god," I hid my eyes in my palms. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I don't- I just...I can't even-"

"Hey," Harry interrupted me. "Look at me."

I still kept my eyes covered. I didn't want him to see how embarrassed I was.

"Louis," I felt a large hand place itself upon my shoulder. "Look at me."

Finally, I looked up. Harry's face was inches away from mine, sporting a soft, caring smile.

Our lips then touched. It was a short, yet meaningful kiss.

We pulled away. His eyes met mine. My heart melted.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," he spoke. "Actually, I like the nickname. It's cute."

I blushed. "Like you." I poked his cheek.

He blushed as well. "I love you, you know that, right?"

I smiled.

"I love you too."

********

 _All I know at the end of the day_  
Is you want who you want  
And you say what you say  
And you follow your heart  
Even though it will break

_Sometimes_

_All I know at the end of the day_  
Is you love who you love  
There ain't no other way  
If there's something I've learned  
From a million mistakes

_You're the one I want  
At the end of the day_

**Author's Note:**

> Didja like it? Comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Also
> 
> Should I do more of these song-based stories? Again, comments plz thx


End file.
